


Adrenaline

by alilaro



Series: Volturi Prompts And Drabbles [2]
Category: Twilight Series - All Media Types, Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-01
Updated: 2015-10-01
Packaged: 2018-04-24 06:46:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4909384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alilaro/pseuds/alilaro
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It always ends the same with them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Adrenaline

**Author's Note:**

> This should be a chapter in my other series, but I've decided to upload each of these individually from now on.

The hunt and chase is a rare occasion for Aro and Caius.

When it happens, when they finally get to work with each other on an actual mission, like they were so used to doing in the past, it always ends in the same way. The two of them stumbling blindly into Aro’s private office, neither of them even bothering to alert anybody of their return, both far too gone from the rush of adrenaline to care. They collapse into each other before the door has even clicked shut. Their eyes are devoid of their usual red, driven away but the black void of lust-blown pupils.

Desperate hands grab for one another, their breathing heavy against the others’ mouths as teeth clack and tongues explore, continuing until Aro’s ass is perched upon the edge of his desk, which at this point has already been stripped bare in the midst of passion by greedy hands. He parts his thighs willingly, legs wrapping around Caius's hips, while Caius fumbles desperately to unfasten his belt, and the walls carry their moans throughout the castle as Caius fucks Aro hard and fast into the table.

**Author's Note:**

> Reviews are love.


End file.
